TO ACCEPT OUR DIFFERENCES
by Nicole Miklos
Summary: Iruka bonds with Naruto as he saves both of their lives.


TO ACCEPT OUR DIFFERENCES

By: Nicole Miklos

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The characters in this story are OCC, which is the way I like to write them. Please review if you like the story I would like to hear what you think. Now read on.

A little boy with blond hair wandered down an alley. He always went this way to stay away from the streets because adults seemed to hate him. He didn't understand why but after getting a beating for walking down the street was enough to get him to use alleys and back streets, but today he had to go on the street he needed money for the rent and food. The funds that the third had told him about had dried up and the landlady was wailing for her money from a four year old, he guessed he could have gone to the Hokage but it was dangerous to go there because then he would have to ask his guardian and she was a mean old bag, he'd starve first then go to her.

Hiding behind a dumpster he saw people walking back and forth going somewhere, but he only saw women and children and he refused to be a bully to women and children even if he was only four years old.

He carefully watched; looking for someone that would make a good victim. No he muttered no then his saw two men ninja if he wasn't mistaken they were talking and not looking around at anything. The little boy smiled then started to plan.

Umino Iruka and Sarutobi Asuma walked down the street while heading back to their job; they never saw the little blond boy run into Iruka's legs causing him to fall into Asuma they fell down in a heap. The little boy chuckled then went for their wallet. Asuma saw the little whelp trying to make a grab for him. But the little boy was fast; jumping back he then showed Asuma his prize and ran into the alley disappearing in the dark.

Asuma cursed then pushed Iruka off of him and said," did you lose something." Standing up and glaring down the alley where the boy ran had off. Iruka got up and the felt his pockets then mumbled that his wallet was gone. "Join the club because a blond haired brat took mine too," said Asuma. Iruka said, "Blond hair." It then clicked that he knew the demon who stole their wallets.

"I just got paid too," moaned Asuma.

Iruka looked at the other man and said, "You had all that money in your wallet. Why?"

"To pay my rent and utilities," replied Asuma.

"Maybe we can go after him," said Iruka. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"That kid knows the back streets better than we do, we'll never catch him," said Asuma.

"Well I'm going to try," said Iruka as he walked into the alley way.

"If you see him tell him to give my money back!" yelled Asuma. He then sighed and thought maybe I can ask dad to give me a hand this once as he started to walk to Hokage Tower.

Iruka wandered down alleys and backstreets for what seemed like hours when he heard yelling. It sounded like a body hitting the ground. He rushed to the scene to see a blond haired boy curled in a ball on the ground and a middle aged man standing over him yelling for more money because he knew he had it. The small boy shook his head no and received another hard kick to the side. The boy whimpered but did nothing more. The man was getting tired so with one last kick to the side he left. Iruka watched the kid slowly lift himself off the ground into a sitting position and started to shake in anger. Then yelled," you fat bastard you got your money what the fuck more do you want. Then he hung his head in defeat. Iruka flinched at the language that the brat used then thought he probably heard it all being on the street. Iruka came out of his hiding spot and approached the blond slowly.

The blond then said, "What the hell you want?"

"The money you stole," said Iruka.

The boy laughed like Iruka had told him a joke muttering "it's gone and I'm sorry I needed to pay the rent so I can live in this dump."

Iruka looked up at the building and shuttered at the thought, looking back at the boy to see him trying to get away from him. Catching up to the boy, he tried to grab his arm, but the boy snapped at him then told him to get lost and leave him alone. Iruka could hear the painful wheezing that was coming from the boy, then said, "where are you going?"

"Away from you that's where I'm going," gasped out the blond.

"But I haven't done anything to you yet," answered Iruka.

'That's why I'm trying to get away from you," muttered the boy.

"But your hurt," said Iruka.

The blond boy looked at Iruka like he was stupid, then said, "no kidding what gave away, maybe the beating you saw or did you just figure it out."

Geez this kid is obnoxious thought Iruka as he followed the blond down the alley.

"Will you just leave me alone!" yelled the boy that caused him to cough then spit out some blood.

Iruka stared at the boy with wide eyes then muttered "let me help you, you stubborn boy."

"No get away from me!" yelled the boy again. Then his eyes rolled up as he collapsed on the ground.

Iruka went closer to the child and saw the uneven breaths then said," You need a doctor." Not hearing or sensing the movement behind him, Iruka didn't see the plank hit his head knocking him out.

Iruka opened his eyes to a dark wet cell the bars were pressed into his back. He heard a groan not too far from his left, slowly sitting up he saw the little blond boy in the north corner of the cell. Iruka tried to get up but the room spun. So on hands and knees he crawled to the boy, getting closer he saw that someone had put a seal on the child's chest suppressing his chakra. He looked at the seal then pulled it off quickly the boy flopped over on his side moaning again in pain. Iruka sat down against the wall then pulled the boy closer to him to keep him warm careful not to hurt him.

Naruto opened his eyes and felt warmth instead of the cold, looking up slowly, he saw the man that had bothered him in the alley. Looking around he saw the bars and the wet floor, where the hell am I now thought Naruto.

"How do you feel?" mumbled a half asleep Iruka looking down at the blond.

"Better than before and warm," said the blond yawning.

More alert now Iruka said, "My name is Iruka Umino, what's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blond said timidly.

"I'm glad I know your name now Naruto," said Iruka with a small smile.

"How can you smile when were stuck in this hell hole?!" Naruto yelled.

"Because now you're not alone," said Iruka.

This guy needs help thought Naruto as he stared at Iruka like he was crazy in the head. Then muttered, "Not the first time."

"I can tell by the way you're looking at me you think that I'm crazy well I'm not and when we get out of here I'll treat you to some ramen okay?"

"Yeah sure but where are we Iruka?" Naruto asked.

While rubbing the back of his head." I don't really know yet, when I woke up we were in here already," said Iruka sheepishly.

"I've been chased, beat on and stabbed but never locked in a cell before," said Naruto looking around.

"Well," said Iruka. "I could try and pick the lock." Naruto stood on stiff legs, and then stretched.

Iruka stood too his legs stiff and sore, he to stretched then looked at the cell door. Reaching out to the door he felt a crackle of energy and snatched his hand away before he could get hurt. "Damn," he muttered as he backed away bumping into Naruto.

"Watch were your going," said Naruto as the older man pushed him away from him. Naruto fell to the ground then watched as an arc of energy hit Iruka in the chest. The older man yelled in pain then fell to the ground in a heap out cold.

Naruto crawled over to Iruka and saw the energy crackling down his body causing little spasms of pain to ripple through Iruka.

Naruto was scared; he didn't know what was wrong all he did know was that it was his fault that Iruka was hurt. As if reading Naruto's mind Iruka gasped out," It's not your fault Naruto there's some kind seal on the door.

"Seal," said Naruto. "What's a seal."

"It keeps you in so you can't get out," muttered Iruka as the pain started to ease.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," as a new wave of pain went through his body. "No you're not," said Naruto.

"Don't worry," said Iruka. He sat up his body flopped forward and Naruto tried to hold Iruka up. "Thanks Naruto," said Iruka. Planting his hands on the floor Iruka stood up the went as far as the wall and slid down to the floor again. Naruto ran to Iruka putting his hands on the older man's face. Naruto said, "Iruka please stay awake I'm scared." "I know," Iruka whispered gathering the boy as close as he could to him. Naruto crawled on to Iruka's lap and snuggled into his chest wrapping his little arms around Iruka's waist. "Good now close your eyes and when you wake everything will be better," said Iruka.

"Will we be free of this place?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," whispered Iruka.

"I hope so I don't like it here," said Naruto as he fell asleep.

Iruka looked at the boy as a small pain shot through his body again; he tensed looking at the boy who kept on sleeping. Looking around the place he closed his eyes and let his senses spread out feeling the area around them. He heard water and there were five people in the surrounding area, so even if they did get away they would not get too far. "Shit," muttered Iruka as he fell into a light slumber.

Iruka was startled awake by the door opening, he saw a man in the dark. Coming alert right away holding Naruto close to him. "Give me the boy," said a soft voice.

"No," said Iruka. "I wouldn't let you have him."

"You have no choice but to give me the boy," replied the voice.

"What do you want with him?" asked Iruka.

"That is not of your concern teacher," said the voice.

"It is my concern, he is a citizen of the hidden leaf village," answered Iruka with conviction. Iruka could hear the man growl at him in disgust and anger, then said, "This is not over with and left locking the door behind him. Iruka sighed then looked at the blond boy that was still sleeping in his arms, and then thought who was that person.

The man in black walked down the hall with light steps then entered the room and bowed before the man that sat in the chair in front of him. Then said, "We have a problem master."

"What kind of problem?"

"The teacher that we caught with the boy will not give up the boy to us," said the man softly.

"That is odd usually we have no problem with the villages giving up the children with demons in them," said other.

"The teacher has an unusual aura around him," said the man on the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"It is a kind loving aura that of a father loving a child," said the man bowing down.

The man sitting in the chair frowned, then smiled saying, "Then we must break the bond between them, now go."

"Yes master," then walked out of the room.

When the dark figure came back, he saw the teacher standing pacing back and forth with the sleeping child in his arms. The figure thought that they were father and son the way that the teacher held the boy. He had never in all the time of being in this organization see someone love a demon child like this man did.

"I know your there," said Iruka.

"Why do you love such a thing?" Said the dark figure.

"Because I love all children no matter what they are," said Iruka.

"But they are a plague on this side of the continent," said the dark stranger.

"They like Naruto never asked to be used like that, but to me this boy is a hero. He saved our village and I will not let you hurt him," said Iruka in anger.

"Sooner or later you will have to eat and drink water so will the boy and when you do you both we be dead," replied the stranger malice in his voice as he turned and left. At that moment Naruto woke up looking around he noticed he was being held by Iruka and it felt a little too tight. Squirming a little he said Iruka, "your holding me to tight." Iruka looked down at the boy then stopped holding him so tight, 

but still held him so he would not fall. Naruto looked up at the older man and saw the worried look on Iruka's face then said "what's wrong?" "Nothing right now, but we have to get out of here before they come back," said Iruka as his face tightened into anger.

"But how are we going to do that, I don't want to see you in pain Iruka," replied Naruto.

"I know," said Iruka. "But sometimes we all have to endure a little pain and I am willing to do anything to get us out of here safe and back to Konohra." Naruto smiled then said, "So what do we have to do to get out of here."

"First we have to get that seal off the door," said Iruka.

"Maybe I can get it off," answered Naruto.

"No I don't want you to do it you could get hurt," replied Iruka.

"I know that now," said Naruto. "But I want to try."

Iruka looked at the conviction in Naruto's eyes then said, "Okay but I don't like it at all." He put Naruto on the ground.

Naruto then said, "If I do get hurt I'll heal fast." He walked towards the door, he saw the seal on the outside reaching the seal and grabbed it. He felt a small shock as he pulled at it, the seal let go and tore in half giving Naruto another shock. Oww Naruto mumbled dropping the half he had in his hand. Looking at his hand he saw the small burns heal faster than Iruka could get to him to look at the wounds.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Yes I am fine," said the blond showing Iruka his hand.

Well you got half of the seal maybe I can get the rest of it, thought Iruka as he walked to the door again reaching for the seal again. He pulled away and hid his chakra deep in his body then reached again for the seal and pulled then it came off, he then tore it up along with other half of the seal. Iruka then pulled a narrow needle and started to work on the lock. Naruto watched in fascination as the door opened with a click. Iruka put the tool away, saying, "Let's go." Naruto ran to Iruka so the teacher could pick him up. Iruka ran down the hallway looking for an exit anything that would lead out of this dark place. Coming to the end of the hall he saw a door. He felt nothing wrong so he opened the door that lead nowhere but down. The wind whipped around them as the sea assaulted there sense of smell. Iruka looked down then all around the area, no trails no way up or down. Then thought things through he smiled then said, "Naruto hold on tight to me were going up."

"But how?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see know hold on," said Iruka. He pumped chakra into his feet and started to walk up the cliff side. Naruto was pressed into Iruka's chest holding on as tight as possible, keeping his eyes closed because he hated the height that they were at.

Iruka made it to the top and saw trees. "Where the hell are we?" muttered Iruka looking around. Not to stay in one spot Iruka jumped up into a tree and started to move north.

"They are gone," said the man who just bowed their leader.

"Well just don't stand there go after them," said the leader.

"Yes master," as the figure walk away he singled for three others to follow him.

Iruka leapt to the next tree and the branch seemed to slip out from under his foot. Using chakra to grip the tree with his feet he jumped to the next tree running up the trunk and into the dense branches again. The stranger could not believe what he saw, he pulled his cloak back and said "That man must be some kind of demon as well to get away from that trap it has all ways worked when one escaped us." They could feel their prey moving further and further away. They then disappeared moving after Iruka and Naruto.

Iruka was getting tired and his chakra was low, he stopped on a thick tree branch. Leaning on the tree still holding Naruto in his arms, he let Naruto down telling him to stay put so they could rest. As they were resting Iruka asked, "How old you are?"

"Four years old," replied Naruto.

"You don't look four years old maybe three," said Iruka.

"Well I am four I'm just small for my age that's what Sarutobi-jiji said to me," said Naruto.

Iruka smiled at that name then said, "Do you get enough to eat?"

Naruto glared at Iruka then said, "No that is my worst problem that and rent."

Iruka was going to say something then went silent listening to his surroundings, he jumped up grabbing Naruto then jumped as a chakra laced net came down on them. Damit I thought I lost them thought Iruka as he jumped to the next tree as kunai and other weapons flew through the air. Some hit Iruka in the back and legs but he refused to stop or to give up. Gritting his teeth he jumped to the next tree, one of the dark figures was in front of him with a handful of throwing knives ready to throw them, moving to the left Iruka felt his right foot slip off the tree causing him to lose balance and fall down off the tree. Iruka could hear Naruto scream as the earth got closer to them, Iruka twisted in mid air landing on his feet. He felt the pain of the landing jar every bone in his body but he could not stop because the strangers that were after them where catching up to them. He had to keep running, he had to get away to save Naruto and himself. This time Iruka stayed on the ground he jumped over traps and wires and one's that he missed he tried to move out of the way fast. Naruto held on for dear life, all he saw was a blur of colors and gray objects fly by as he tried to get closer to Iruka. Iruka was panting, he knew he was low on chakra he had to get rid of the people that were chasing them or they would be captured again. Doing mental hand signs, he made a shadow clone of him and Naruto then went in two different directions. The dark leader saw this and cursed, he could not tell them apart so he divided his group into 

two's and went after what he hoped was the real two. Iruka made his way to a lake and saw a small island, stepping onto the water he fell in. Iruka came to the surface sputtering holding onto Naruto tightly. Going to the shore he looked into the forest but saw nothing so he decided to follow the lake shore. As they walked Naruto asked, "Do you know where we are? Are we close to our village?" Iruka sighed then said, "I'm not sure where we are Naruto," Looking down at the 4 year old. Naruto looked up then said, "Oh." Then smiled and said, "I'm not worried you'll get us home."

I hope so thought Iruka as they continued to walk.

Two figures made it to the lake and saw that their prey was here but were gone now. The one closed his eyes in concentration then pointed down the rocky shore whispering that they went that way. Are you sure said the other. A red nail pointed at him then whispered your testing my patience. The other stepped back in fear then said okay, okay let's go. They ran down the shore jumping from one rock to the other. Iruka stopped again halting their movement looking behind him he saw nothing yet. He knew they were there; he picked up Naruto and started to run again. He looked at the small island wishing he could have made it there, he could wish all he wanted but it was not going to happen. As he ran Iruka saw an out cropping and went towards it putting as little chakra into his legs, he jumped up just getting to the ledge at the top with one arm. Naruto instinctively wrapped around Iruka giving Iruka the chance to use two hands to pull him and the boy up. Iruka laid there for a few minutes to regain his breath then stood picked up the small blond and took off again running as fast as he could. The strangers cursed as they stopped to look around again and this time even concentrating they could not find them. The other two showed up and they started to talk among themselves trying to figure out if they should keep looking or go back and explain that they lost a little boy and a lowly chunnin. They all shuttered deciding to look a little longer.

Iruka and Naruto were resting for a small time so Iruka could pull the kunai out that was lodged in his vest, he looked at the weapon and thought he had something to fight with if backed into a corner; he then looked at the small boy who was sleeping for now. Iruka looked at the stars and prayed for the help he could use now.

Asuma, Guy and Kakashi ran at a fast pace to find Iruka and Naruto. Even though no one cared about the demon brat they still could not ignore the fact that Iruka was missing. So here they were following one of Kakashi's dogs two days ago they realised they were in some dangerous territory as they moved faster to find them and get out. Iruka heard a noise and was awake at once shaking Naruto, the boy was up and ready to go at once as he knew Iruka and him had to run again. Iruka lifted the blond up and jumped from one tree to tree going as fast as he could. It was getting harder and harder to move for the teacher and could feel the corner that he was bring backed into. He did not like it one bit, he was scared for the both of them his panic was rising and he started to falter making one mistake after another. He missed a tree and fell to the ground hard knocking air out of his lungs making him gasp for air. It was then that he felt small hands on his face as he came to his senses; he looked at Naruto and saw a determination in the boy's eyes he hadn't seen there before. At that moment he knew that he had to get up and keep moving or they were going to die. Getting up slowly Iruka started to run holding the 

blond close to him, he was so focused that he ran right by the leaf ninja's, who looked at his back then decided to follow after Iruka.

It was Kakashi that caught up to Iruka first and was about to say something but had to jump away as the chunnin in front of him tried to take a swing at him. Kakashi looked at his team then said, "Be careful Iruka's swinging first and asking questions after." They then went after him again. They caught up to Iruka again, they could tell that Iruka was so focused that he didn't know that they were there beside him. Iruka then caught them off guard by jumping into the trees again; they followed as they heard Iruka calculate out loud then moved higher yet.

"What is he doing?" asked Guy. He watched Iruka go higher into the foliage of the trees. They saw him go up but he did not come out. The leaf ninja's look all around seeing or feeling nothing. "He couldn't just disappear like that," said Asuma in anger. Kakashi looked around thinking the same thing, he looked up the tree seeing nothing different, it swayed with the wind yet he felt something was off. Lifting his head band from his left eye he let the sharingan look at the surroundings then he saw it, the genjutsu that was placed was weak but it almost fooled them all. Kakashi leapt up the tree leaving the other two behind, he landed on the first branch hand sighing to Guy and Asuma to stay put. He then moved higher until he saw them, Iruka was holding the blond close to him, but he looked passed out and so did Naruto. When he was below them he saw the kunai drop down before him then looking up Naruto and Iruka disappeared into a cloud smoke. Looking back down as he heard a sizzling sound. "Oh Shit!" yelled Kakashi. He made a mad dash away from the tree as the tag exploded; when he landed he never thought that Iruka was that good. Going back to his team and seeing that they were okay made Kakashi sigh in relief as he told them that they got away from him.

"Go after them again?" asked Guy.

"Yes we try again," replied Kakashi as he chased after Iruka again.

The others followed Kakashi and jumped into the trees.

Iruka was moving as fast as he could, he had to get to the village, but he lost all sense of direction. He needed a beacon or some sort a land description anything. Naruto was looking behind them when he saw the three men behind them. Naruto said, "Iruka someone is behind us." Iruka's eyes widened as he recognized the chakra signature and stopped turning he looked at the three leaf ninja through squinted eyes then said, "Kakashi, Asuma is that you? Who else is with you?" He turned to move then leaped to another tree a fair distance away from the others. Kakashi could tell that Iruka was angry, he could see the fire of anger dancing in his eyes and he knew that Iruka was dangerous when he was like that.

"I don't trust you!" Yelled Iruka from where he stood.

Kakashi sighed then leaped towards the black- haired teacher, Iruka not expecting this kind of a attack was caught off guard. He tried to jump to another tree but Kakashi hit him from behind knocking Iruka forward; losing his balance the teacher fell off the branch heading towards the ground. "I'm sorry Naruto," mumbled Iruka. His grip on Naruto loosened the slipped away altogether. He lost the fight to 

stay awake. Naruto heard Iruka and yelled for all that he was worth, he saw the ground screaming towards them. The little blond boy closed his eyes waiting for death but it never happened, opening his eye's he saw that he was alive and in someone else's arms. Looking up he saw the man that he had robbed, Naruto started to struggle then yelled, "Let me go! Iruka where are you? Let me go!" As Naruto got desperate biting Asuma finally to get away from the man.

"Hey you stop struggling you," Hey owww you little!" Yelled Asuma. He let go of Naruto, who ran to Iruka.

Guy held the teacher in his arms then put him on the ground so that Naruto could be close to the man that had saved him. Guy kneeled down then said, "Young man could you tell us who was after you?"

"Who are you?" asked Naruto trying to get closer to Iruka?

"I am Mighty Guy but you can call me just Guy. Those two over there is my rival Kakashi and Asuma."

"I don't know who they were, but they wanted to kill me and Iruka," said Naruto weakly.

"Don't worry little one Iruka's flames of youth will not go out," said Guy in his nice guy pose and teeth gleaming.

Naruto looked at Guy like he was crazy then heard his name turning to look behind him he saw that white haired creep coming towards him. The blond panicked then hid behind Guy. "Stay away from me!" Naruto yelled.

Guy looked behind him and looked at Naruto with confusion then looked at Kakashi. Then asked, "Why is this boy scared of you?"

"I have no clue," replied Kakashi as he grabs Naruto by the collar.

"Stay away you ass I don't like you!" Yelled Naruto.

"My, my, such language at your age," said Kakashi holding Naruto up near his face.

"Let me go damn you," said Naruto as he tried to claw out Kakashi's right eye. "Damn demon brat!" yelled out Kakashi. Naruto stopped moving then said coldly, "Let me go or I'll hurt you. I may be small but I'll get you, now let me go."

"Kakashi how could you say that to Naruto?" asked Guy once he came out of the shock. Asuma agreed with Guy even though the brat stole his money.

Kakaski let the child down who ran back to Iruka and hid behind the now standing Guy. Guy looked down at Naruto then said, "Are you okay little one?"

Naruto just kept quiet this time and glared at Kakashi. Guy sighed then said, "Lets head back to the village." Lifting the teacher up Guy then manoeuvred the unconscious man to his back. "Naruto someone has to carry you too. Who do you feel comfortable with?" Guy asked.

Naruto sighed pointing at Asuma. Asuma was surprised he walked over to the boy squatting down to let the boy get on his back. The blond got onto Asuma's back then the older man stood up. They moved out at a quick rate of speed jumping from one tree to the other as they were moving Asuma heard the boy sigh then whispered, "I'm sorry I bit you and stole your money." Asuma didn't know what to say then said, "it's okay water under the bridge." Naruto looked away then asked how is Iruka?" Asuma looked at the man on Guy's back then said, "I'm sure that Iruka's all right."

"He got hurt when we tried to get away. I didn't understand what happened but he said something about seals," said Naruto.

"What did the seal look like?"asked Asuma.

"I didn't see it I only reached for it then dropped it, it gave me a shock," replied Naruto.

"A shock?"

"Yes it was nasty it hurt Iruka real bad," said Naruto.

Kakashi stopped then said, "we stop here for the night." Asuma let Naruto down, and then went to get wood for the fire they needed to keep the boy and the teacher warm. Guy lowered Iruka down with Kakashi's help then put a spare blanket over Iruka. Then started the task of making something to eat. When Asuma came back with the wood all Guy had to do was start the fire and warm the stew that he made for everyone. They all sat around the fire and ate, Asuma sat by Kakashi and then Naruto was between Asuma and Guy. They all watched the kid eat the stew like he had gone hungry for a week and when Guy had given him the jerky he had practically begged for more jerky to eat. Then when he had his fill Naruto went over to Iruka and snuggled as close as he could and fell asleep.

"That kid sure can pack it in," said Asuma.

"Hunger can do that to a person," said Guy.

"What would you know Guy?"said Kakashi for the first time that night.

"I can see it, he's boney and is gaunt from lack of food and water. That's why he packed it in I just hope Naruto does not get sick from it," Guy said.

"Sick from eating how?" asked Asuma.

"Yes if he has not eaten for some time then he could get sick. People who do not eat properly for a long time can go into shock and die," Guy said looking back at Naruto.

Sometime during the night Iruka opened his eyes, looking around he saw a mop of blond hair and smiled. This boy is so affectionate thought Iruka as he petted Naruto's blond hair and felt Naruto stir a little then relax into sleep again. He tried to sit up but Naruto held on tight. He sighed then whispered to Naruto to let go. The blond loosened his grip the said, "will you come back?" "I promise Naruto I'll come back."

"Okay Iruka," said Naruto then let go falling asleep again.

Iruka stiffly got up and headed for the trees to relieve himself. When he came out of the trees, someone said "so how do you feel?"

Iruka turned and saw Kakashi looking his way, then said, "I feel fine."

"You don't look fine," said Kakashi.

"Well I do feel fine," replied Iruka as he went back to where Naruto was. Before he lay down Kakashi said, "do you love that boy?" "I found a new respect for him. Maybe you should look a little closer before you judge him," said the teacher as he lay down beside the blond.

Kakashi watched Iruka fall asleep again then the boy wrapped himself around Iruka. The masked man sighed then thought of his sensei the blond man was so much like the blond boy that was wrapped around Iruka. There were times that he could not look at the child because it reminded him of that night that his teacher gave up his life to save the village. Looking to the stars he saw a ripple like movement like a genjustu was placed on them. Kakashi felt a shiver go up his spine and then Iruka was up and so was Naruto his eyes wide and full of fear. Then Iruka said, "their here I know that chakra signature anywhere." Asuma and Guy were up right away and in battle stance standing around Iruka and Naruto.

"Kakashi where are they?" yelled Asuma

"I don't know but I do know they are coming," said Kakashi.

Naruto held on to Iruka's pant leg for dear life, he looked around in fear as he heard noises to the right of him and the left. Pulling on Iruka's pant leg and Iruka looked down at the boy; Naruto pointed to the left then tried to hide closer to the tall teacher.

"I see," said Asuma as he threw several kunai at the enemy. There was a howl of pain and rustling around in the trees above and at eye level. Several figures jumped out of hiding, they wore dark clothing with red markings down the sleeves.

"What you want?" yelled Iruka.

"We want the boy," said one pointing at Naruto.

Iruka stiffened then said, "I won't let you have him he's just a child; I won't let you," as he charged the strangers.

"Iruka no don't that's what they want you to do. They want you to get mad and fight them, stand back and protect the boy!" yelled Guy as he protected the left flank.

Iruka stopped then jumped back to the boy just as he was about to be attacked from behind. Iruka punched the attacker in the face and the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Shadow clone," said Iruka to himself. Asuma jumped over to the teacher and gave him a kunai and said, "Protect the boy and watch your back."

"Right," said Iruka

"Good," said Asuma. He took out another clone and then was pushed back and away from Iruka and Naruto. "Shit," mumbled Asuma. He strained to push back at the enemy that had him pinned down. Iruka watched the fight and threw his kunai hitting the stranger in the neck. The figure looked at Iruka then charged him head on hitting the teacher in the chest. Iruka fell heavily to the ground taking Naruto with him. Iruka felt Naruto under him and the snapping of the little blond's ribs then a muffled yell from Naruto and then nothing. "Oh no Naruto!" yelled Iruka as he got off of the child that he had fought so hard to protect. Looking at the blond he could see that the child was out cold and a small trickle of blood was leaking out of his mouth. Iruka bit his own lip and blood trickled down his chin. His anger built until everyone could feel the killing intent loud and clear as the teacher stood up to turn and face the dark stranger. Iruka said, "What do you want with Naruto he's only a child?"

"He has more power than any of us. All he has to do is tap in to that power and we're all doomed. We cannot allow this power to go unchecked we have to destroy it, it has to die." As he came at Iruka again. "I won't allow you to hurt Naruto ever again!" Iruka drove his open hand at the stranger's chest the resulting blow killed the stranger caving his chest in. But the stranger hit Iruka with a kunai in the guts. Blood came out of Iruka's mouth as both fell to the ground in a heap. Asuma was the first to get to Iruka's side. The young teacher was unconscious and the stranger was dead with his chest caved in. Seeing their leader dead the other two enemies fled the area. Guy came to look at the child first to seeing if he was breathing okay. He went over to Asuma and Kakashi then asked, "What happened, what did Iruka do?" "He killed this man protecting Naruto," Asuma said. Guy smiled slightly then said, "That has always been Iruka's way with every child even if it took him awhile for to see it with Naruto." No one said a word as they wrapped Iruka's wounds then went over to Naruto and checked him out. Finding that his ribs were healing they still wrapped them to be safe and the blood from his mouth was just a cut from him biting his tongue. Then Kakashi picked up the dead body while Guy picked up Naruto and Asuma Iruka, moving out they headed to the village. Two days later they made it back to the village heading straight to the hospital. The doctor on duty saw the men walk in and started to help Iruka right away but did not even look at Naruto. "Hey, what about the Child he needs some help to," Guy yelled.

The doctor sneered then said, "that thing does not need my help." Then went back to helping Iruka.

Guy and Asuma huffed in anger, and then a young medic came over to them and said, "I am Sanosuke and I will help the boy, he is not a bad child just misunderstood." Guy smiled then said, "I am glad that you will help. Your flames of youth will inspire others to help him." "Not likely but I for one can't stand to let others suffer, not like some are willing to do." The young medic glared at the doctor that was heading to surgery with the teacher. Sanosuke did a full check on Naruto then said, "He's okay, his ribs are healing nice and he bit his tongue but it is also healing. I will keep him over night to be sure all is fine especially his ribs." Asuma looked to the doctor then said, "just do me one favour."

"What's that?" asked the doctor.

"When Iruka gets out of surgery and into a room make sure that Naruto is in the same room, he seems attached to the teacher," said Asuma.

"I'll try but I'm only a junior doctor and I don't have much say at this time but I'll try my best to do that," said Sanosuke.

"Good, good," said Asuma, "take care of him and we'll be back." Then Guy, Kakashi and Asuma were gone. The doctor looked at the child then whispered, "you must be important." The doctor and a nurse rewrapped the boy's ribs and then took him to a room.

Two hours later Iruka was out of surgery and in recovery. The doctor and Sanosuke were having a fight in an empty room about where Naruto was going to be put. "The one ninja told me to put the child in the same room as the teacher," said Sanosuke.

"I don't care what some stupid ninja said," answered the doctor in a loud voice.

"What about what the Hokage has to say."

'Hokage- sama I did not know you were there," said the doctor.

"Apparently," replied the Hokage. "Also if Naruto feels safe with Iruka then put the child in the same room."

"Yes Hokage, right away," said the doctor as he and a nurse scurried away.

The Hokage smiled then said, "I want you to be young Naruto's personal doctor if you want, I will not force or tell you to do this but it would seem you are not afraid of the boy."

"Hokage-sama I will think about," answered Sanosuke.

"That is all I ask for," replied Saruboti. "Now let's go and see young Naruto."

They entered the room just as two orderlies had placed Iruka in the same room. They could tell that the boy was on edge and wanted out of the hospital, but seeing Iruka in the room kept Naruto rooted in the place. Naruto heard the door open then yelled "Grandfather!" The wise Hokage went to the boy then said, "How you are feeling Naruto?"

"Fine but I want to know is Iruka going to survive?" asked Naruto looking at the Hokage.

"Yes he will, you know why?" asked the Hokage.

Naruto shook his head no.

Saruboti smiled then said, "Because the will of fire burns strong in Iruka."

Naruto nodded his head then smiled his foxy grin that radiated happiness.

"Now I know your safe get some rest and we will talk tomorrow when Iruka is awake," said the Hokage.

"Okay grandfather," said Naruto as he snuggled into the blankets then fell asleep again.

The next morning Asuma came into the room seeing them still asleep, he sat in-between the two beds and waited for them to wake up. The first person he heard move was Naruto, he saw the boys eyes open then look around the room. He then shot up and said, "Where is Iruka?" "He's right here," said Asuma trying to calm the blond boy. Naruto saw Asuma and then Iruka sleeping in the bed next to him. Naruto relaxed then said, "Can I sit by Iruka please?"

"Sure you can as long as you don't bump me too much," said a voice behind them.

"Iruka!" yelled Naruto as he got off his bed and tried to get on the teachers bed but was too short.

Asuma chuckled the lifted Naruto up onto the bed so he could sit by Iruka. Iruka slowly sat up and then opened his arms to Naruto, who as gentle as a child could be crawled to his hero and curled himself around the teacher.

"Looks like he really likes you," said Asuma pointing at Naruto. "I know and I think that I want to adopt him as my own." To say that Asuma was stunned was an understatement. He then got over the shock then said, "The council will fight you all the way, you do know that." 'I know but how could they let a child live in the streets." "But he's no ordinary kid and they don't like him except for the third and now you," replied Asuma. "I know but I'll fight them all the way," said Iruka with a determined expression. Asuma smiled then heard the door open seeing the third and the council walking in.

An old man looked at Iruka and Naruto with disgust then looked away from the scene, and then said "We are here to discuss what happened to you and Naruto." Iruka didn't miss the disgust in the bastard's voice when he said Naruto's name and glared at him.

Naruto looked at the council and cringed. He hated the council all his pain came from them except the third. Iruka felt the slight movement then said, "I saw Naruto being beaten and robbed. I wanted to help him and before I could react someone hit me from behind, when I woke up we were in a cell."

"What about the men that kidnapped you? What did they look like?" asked the third.

"I don't know they were always in the dark even in the middle of the forest in daylight we never saw their faces," said Iruka.

"They wore dark clothing," added Asuma.

"What about you Naruto?" Asked the third what you can tell us.

Naruto tried to hide behind Iruka without hurting the teacher, the council staring at him with unforgiving eyes; he finally turned his head away from them all.

Sarutobi sighed then thought the council has done a good job making Naruto scared of them. The Hokage looked at the council then said, "Please step out for a bit, I want to talk to Iruka and Naruto for a minute or two." Homura and Koharu both gave the two sitting on the bed a dirty look then walked out. Iruka glared at their backs fighting the urge to tell them off; as soon as the door closed. Sarutobi sighed then said, "Now Naruto tell me what you saw."

An hour later the third sighed then thought I must get a letter to Jiraiya. But said out loud, "thank you Naruto for telling me all you could." Naruto looked at the hokage then said, "Okay, no Problem I guess."

Sarutobi smiled thinking Naruto was smart in his own way as he watched him hide again behind Iruka. The teacher glared at the door. Sarutobi sighed then said, "I have all I need to know we can leave." He walked towards the door in to the hallway where the council muttered angrily. Iruka breathed a sigh of relief then said, "You can come out from behind me now." Naruto crawled out from behind the older man and smiled brightly at him then said, "I hate those two council people."

"Why is that?" asked Asuma.

"I know that they hate me. I don't know why because I know I never did anything to them," said Naruto sadly.

Iruka and Asuma looked at one another and sighed thinking the same thing poor boy. "Naruto?" asked Asuma. "What did Kakashi do to you?"

Naruto looked at the big man in front of him and shied away from him and hid again. Asuma sighed then said, "I wouldn't do anything to you I promise."

Naruto looked at Iruka then at Asuma and said, "He laughed at me then pushed me into the mud then said that is where a demon should be then left me to be beaten by the people that were there." Asuma stood up then left and if Iruka could have stood up he would have left with Asuma to find the one eyed ninja. Looking at Naruto he then said, "How old you were when that happened?" "It happened three months ago," said Naruto like it was nothing big.

"Why didn't you go to the hokage and tell him?" asked Iruka.

"There was nothing he could have done. I don't want to cause trouble. The old man has been teaching me reading and writing. I know if those two old creeps found out this they would cause a lot of trouble for grandfather," said Naruto.

"Well if you want to learn some more things why don't I teach you? I am a teacher after all." "Really you mean you would teach me!" "You bet little man." "Will you teach me to be a ninja too?" asked Naruto. Iruka's eyes soften then said, "Of course Naruto, but why a ninja?" "So I can protect those I care for, I mean the list is not long but I do have people I care for." Iruka smiled then said, "I will help you all I can and maybe if you are okay with it I can convince Asuma to help too." "I don't know if he will," said Naruto.

"Why is that?" asked Iruka.

"Well I sort of bit him in the arm when he wouldn't let me go to you," replied Naruto. Iruka couldn't keep it in he started to laugh at the thought of the great Asuma getting bit by a little boy. He looked at Naruto then said, "Sorry I just got an image of you hanging off his arm." It is funny thought Naruto but didn't voice it. Then said, "When are you getting out of this smelly place?"

"I don't know," said Iruka. "I'm hoping soon, I hate hospitals."

"I hate them to," replied Naruto with a small smile.

At that moment a nurse came in and saw the two laughing then said, "I see you're doing really good Iruka-san.

"Yes I am," said Iruka looking at the nurse and then Naruto. The nurse saw this and forced a smile then went about looking at Iruka's wound. The little boy watched the nurse like a hawk, and then said, "What's that for?" Pointing at the needle with a leery look. Iruka looked at the nurse with a calculating look as well. Then said, "I don't want that needle."

"But..."

"I said no!" yelled Iruka grabbing at her arm.

Asuma came running into the room and seeing the commotion then ran to the nurse and pulled her away from the panting Iruka. "What happened?" yelled Asuma.

"The needle," whispered Naruto, "it was wrong."

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Iruka catching his breath.

"It smells wrong I don't like it," said Naruto.

Asuma took the needle away from the nurse then whistled. The black opps came out of nowhere taking the nurse with them. The leader looked at Asuma and Asuma nodded to the leader then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Asuma looked at Iruka and Iruka said, "It has started hmm?" "Yes it has," said Asuma.

"What's started?" asked Naruto.

"You don't have to worry about it," said Asuma gripping the boy's shoulder lightly.

"But it has to do with me right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Iruka, "if you wait for a few days I will tell you okay?"

"Okay, I guess but I don't like it," said Naruto crossing his arms and pouting.

Iruka smiled then said, "But for now stay with me and we'll help each other."

"Yeah!" Said Naruto, "I like that I really like that!"

THE END FOR NOW.

There is more to come to this story, I hope to put them up as soon as possible.

Good day to you all.


End file.
